Consequences
by Judy Greenleaf
Summary: A.U Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing. COMPLETED!!!! make sure to read the a/n after the story!
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story and I'm not making any money on it.

Summary: A.U. Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

****

Consequences 

Prologue

"I'm so sorry" the young man whispered to no one. He was out of breathe for he had run for just under thirty minutes dodging the arrows that were being shot at him. The person shooting them had finally retreated and stopped shooting. Aragorn who was only about fifteen took this time to rest. "I'm sorry" he said again, the tears still dripping from his sweaty face. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident". He was scared for he knew that he had to go home and tell Elrond what had happened. He knew he shouldn't prolong it, so still crying he picked up his bow and made for home. The only home he had ever known. Rivendell.

**************************************************************************

"He will be sorry, I promise that to you father". "Very well, Thartel, he better" the old man said to his now only son. Vegan was a cruel man who had no pity. "I swear it to you by my life, that his will be taken". "Good, or my wrath will be taken out on you" he yelled at his son while grabbing Thartel's head by his hair so their faces were only inches apart. "I promise father" he said, his hazel eyes looking into the brown that belonged to his father. 

Thartel then went outside his house and looked to the ground causing his brown hair to fall from his shoulders. "I promise the same thing to you" he whispered into the breeze. " I will not be at peace until I have had his blood on my hands". 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my original characters and I'm not making any money on it.

Summary: A.U. Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

****

Consequences

Chapter One

Many Years Later

**************************************************************************

"Please father, let me go with them, please" "I've told you already Aragorn, you are not aloud to go hunting". Elrond's face was stern and he wasn't budging. He was very reluctant to let Aragorn do much of anything after what happened five years ago. "Please I'll be with Elladan and Elrohir, I'll be safe" "I don't know Aragorn, with all the trouble with orcs trying to invade…." "I just turned twenty, I'm a full grown man by human standards and besides Legolas is coming to visit and he'll never let me live it down if I'm twenty and I'm still not aloud to go hunting". It seemed as if Elrond's face seemed to soften and his knowledgeable eyes not seem so firm. He looked into the sad, pleading eyes of his youngest and he couldn't deny Aragorn of his wish. "Fine you can go, at least it will save me the trouble of your brothers coming in here and begging me as well. Aragorn smiled at his fathers words and left to go find the twins.

**************************************************************************

"Well what's your answer elf?" the man asked Legolas. The crown prince would have hit the man if there weren't four men holding him and two others guarding the male he wanted to strike so much and with all his might. "I'll ask one last time what's your answer?" Legolas spat at his vanquisher which earned him a backhand to his already bleeding face. "I'm getting tired of you imp, now will you do it or not either way I'll have blood on my hands, yours or his" "Fine I'll do it" he answered grudgingly while swearing under his breathe in elvish at the men who caught him. "Listen elf your lucky your still alive so I wouldn't push your luck". Legolas was all together surprised that the leader of this evil group heard him, but he knew the man was right. Legolas had killed three of the men before being beaten to the ground. "Okay so I'll have my men escort you to the borders of Rivendell and you can get to the palace from there. Remember what happens if you fail to comply" I won't" Legolas relented, the anger evident in his voice. "Good"

**************************************************************************

"Aragorn stop making so much noise, you'll scare away all the game" Elrohir whispered. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a little bit heavier than an elf so its harder for me to be as quiet as you" Aragorn snapped back causing Elladan to laugh. "Okay then be as quiet as you can" "Fine I will" Aragorn said. "shhhh" Elladan whispered to his brothers. "I see something" he said as he pointed in the direction he was looking as a clue to his brothers to look there as well. Elrohir and Aragorn caught on and turned their attention to where Elladan pointed. Then they too saw the figure moving silently through the bush only about ten to fifteen metres away from where they were hiding themselves. "Its Legolas" Aragorn softly exclaimed. "How about we have some fun with this" Elrohir offered "I know where your going with this and I say lets do it" Aragorn chimed in. "I know where your going with this too and I say ……yes!" Elrohir got out his bow and got ready to shoot. "3..2..1 go"

Legolas was walking through the trees trying to get to the palace. He was glad he was finally by himself for it wasn't that pleasant travelling with that group of barbarians. Then out of no where he heard the sound of an arrow being shot. He turned around and he knew the arrow was going to miss him. But considering he was on edge he thought it was those men and they had changed their minds so without another thought he took out his own arrow and shot the in direction the arrow had come from. It was only then he realized that it wasn't the men but three figures he recognized very much. It was also then he heard the scream of pain come from an elf he had known for many many years.

"OWWWW" The arrow coming back at him totally caught Elrohir by surprise. The arrow had embedded itself in his right arm. "I'm so sorry" Legolas apologized just as he reached his three friends. "I didn't k..know it was you and I .. the.. an arrow shot at me so I… and.. it was instinct" Legolas was talking a mile a minute it anyone who looked at him could tell he regretted his actions. "its okay Legolas, don't worry about it, it was our fault" Elladan told him. "yes he's right its okay" Elrohir added. It was then Aragorn brought up the most important question. "What are we going to tell father?"

****

Like it? Read and review please. Tell me if you like it and tell me if you don't. This is my first fan fiction so be kind!


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story except my original characters and I'm not making any money on it.

Summary: A.U Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know some one else did the same thing.

****

Consequences

Chapter 2

"Thartel?" the man asked. "What do you want?" "I was just wondering why you didn't tell the elf about the other one. The brother I mean." The young man sounded truly confused. "Because it makes it funner that way. It'll be a nice reunion for them when they see each other then. Now get out of here!" he snapped angrily. The man did as he was told. Everyone did as they were told around Thartel because they knew what would happen otherwise. He used to be a nice person who people liked to be around. But not anymore. Now he was a cold, heartless human being. He had been that way since he lost his younger brother Digyn. That was five years ago. He has been planning his revenge ever since. And his plan was now in action.

Thartel begin to speak to himself, which would usually seem not right. But now it wasn't unusual. He was always revising his plan, but he wouldn't ask anyone to help him. "The brother will be getting here any day now and the friend in a couple of days. And by then they will be searching for the sibling. And HE will be with one of those search parties and I will get my revenge." This conclusion brought a cruel smile to Thartel's face. He was finally going to pay Aragorn back for taking his brothers life and that made him happier than all the jewels in the world could.

**************************************************************************

"So let me get this straight" Elrond started "you three shot an arrow at Legolas because you thought it would be funny, but he didn't know it was you so he shot back hitting Elrohir in the arm. Am I mistaken?" "No" the four younger ones answered back to the Lord of Imladris. Elrohir was still holding his arm that had the arrow protruding through it. "Alright Elrohir follow me". The younger elf obediently followed his father to the houses of healing. 

The next two days went by uneventfully. For this Elrond was happy. But again it also made him worry because when Legolas would visit it never was. A knock on the door drew Elrond out of his thoughts. "Come in" he bellowed.The door was opened bringing Elladan into his fathers study. "Ada" he began, "I would like to do some riding today". "Very well bring Your brothers and Legolas with you" " Actually I was hoping to go alone, to get back to nature and find peace in the woods" "okay you have my permission to leave but be no longer than three hours and I mean it." "yes Ada no longer than….three hours."

Elladan quietly made his way to the stables. He was glad he didn't run into Aragorn, Elrohir or Legolas for he didn't want any of them to follow him as a joke. This was to important. He knew he had his youngest brothers life in his hands. Thartel had made that very clear to him. The elf didn't know if the man was being truthful but he was not about to take the chance to find out. All Elladan knew was that he would do anything to save Aragorn's life. He knew what had happened five years ago. Aragorn snuck out to do some hunting in the middle of the night. Only accidentally shooting and killing Digyn, Thartel's brother. He knew Aragorn didn't mean to do it but people like Thartel don't listen to reason. Elladan tried to explain what had happened and that Aragorn was truly sorry but they would not pay attention to what he was saying. So instead he offered himself in Aragorn's place. "Niro lim Toland" he said to his horse and Toland took off into a gallop to their destination. 

**************************************************************************

"Ada, where's Elladan?" Elrohir asked his father. "He went riding my son" was Elronds answer. Elrond was trying to hide the concern from his voice because he didn't want Elrohir to know that his twin had promised to be back an hour and a half ago. "Father what's" wrong asked Aragorn who was passing the door and heard the conversation and even he noted the concern in his fathers voice. Legolas who was with him also entered the room that Elrond occupied. "Elladan promised to be back almost two hours ago and its not like him to be late" Elrond informed the questioning faces that were looking at him. The questioning looks turned to worried ones which caused Elrond to regret telling them. "Do not fret my young ones he will be fine" Elrond said but it sounded like he was also trying to convince himself of this.


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story except my original characters and I'm not making any money on it.

Summary: AU Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

****

Consequences

Chapter 3

"Its been three days and he still has not returned" Aragorn was almost in tears as he talked to his friend. Legolas wasn't sure how to comfort his comrade for he had never experienced anything like this. He had no brothers or sisters so the twins and Aragorn were the closest thing to siblings that he had. "I'm sure we'll find him". "Thank-you was Aragorns reply. This was hard for Legolas considering what Thartel had told him.

Flashback

"I want you to leave on bad terms" Thartel said. "Why?" the fair-haired price had asked. "because then its all the more hard for Aragorn to accept your death."

End of flashback

Legolas was still unsure of why Thartel was so keen on hurting Aragorn physically or mentally. All he was sure of is he would not let this Thartel lay one finger on his friend for many years. They had met when Aragorn was just a mere child even in the eyes of men. Legolas knew he had to commence a fight between them so he could leave as soon as possible. That evil man would be expecting him any time now. He just wasn't sure how he could do it. He was thinking on just leaving without telling, that was a sure fire way to get Aragorn mad at him. "No I can't do that Thartel said he wanted me to leave on bad terms not meet again on bad terms" he thought to himself. "I know" he said in his head as he came across an idea.

"Poor Elrohir" he began "he must be the most worried, Elrond is his Ada but you know how brothers are. A shocked look crossed Aragorn's tear covered face. He thought Legolas knew this was a sore spot for him. He had been told by many elves who didn't like him that he could never be a part of Lord Elrond's family. But he knew Legolas knew this. "I was raised as his brother also" Aragorn said. "I know you were but…you weren't born as one". It made Legolas hurt to say these cruel words to one of his best friends. Aragorn always asked him if the twins and Elrond could accept him as part of their family why couldn't everyone else. Aragorn stood up sadness and anger covering his face. Legolas also raised himself from the ground to meet his friends gaze. "Why would you say that and now of all times?" Aragorn demanded. "Mellon nin……" "Don't call me your friend" the Dunedin snapped at his long time ally in pranks, jokes and just good times. "I didn't mean anything by it" Legolas continued "your making to big of a deal out of it." "To big a deal… you of all people should know by now that saying that type of thing hurts me more than anything and yet you still say it. What's wrong with you?" "What's wrong with me" Legolas questioned "I'm not the one going into hysterics over a meaningless comment." The elf prince was doing all he could so he wouldn't run over to the young man and apologizing for his harsh words. "Don't talk to me" Aragorn relented. He turned around and ran into his fathers home. Legolas then informed Lord Elrond that he was taking leave and returning to Mirkwood. "But why Legolas" Elrond asked. "I had a fight with Aragorn and I believe it would be best if I go. I would love to stay and help find Elladan but I don't think that's a great idea." "I understand Legolas, make sure you be careful." "I will".

Legolas mounted his horse Tinilly and began to ride. He now let the tears fall from his hurting eyes. He wished he could tell Aragorn he didn't mean what he had said. But he knew he couldn't. He had to save the person he had hurt so much. The prince knew it was for Aragorn's good and he would know this in time. 


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story except my original characters and I'm not making any money on it.

Summary: Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

****

Consequences 

Chapter 4

"Estel" came the familiar voice from outside the door to his quarters. "I don't want to talk to anyone" Aragorn snapped angrily. Elrohir didn't seem to take his brother's words to heart because he entered anyway. The Dunedain quickly tried to wipe the tears from his face for he didn't want his brother to see him crying. That seemed to be all he was doing lately. First Elladan goes missing and now he had a fight with his best friend. "Listen Aragorn father told me what happened." Aragorn was about to ask a question but Elrohir already began to answer it. "Legolas told him what transpired between you two. He left to go back to Mirkwood so both of you could cool down. Ada and I both think that is for the best." "Good I don't want him here anyway, not if he can't accept me." "Listen Estel I know your angry and rightfully so, if we accepted you everyone else should" Elrohir then sat down beside his younger sibling and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. " But holding a grudge isn't going to make the fight disappear and it won't help us find Elladan". Knowing that the elf was right Aragorn stood up and made for the door. This brought a smile to Elrohir's face. 

**************************************************************************

"What do you mean you didn't get Aragorn?" Vegan asked irritably. The man was getting very old and could hardly get out of his bed. "As you can see I don't have that much time left before I pass and I want to see that murderer suffer." "Oh he will suffer, just in a different and a more agonizing way." Thartel's statement seemed to intrigue his father. "Continue" Vegan ordered. "Well you see I have Aragorn's brother and his best friend locked up as we speak, and they are going to pay the consequences for Aragorn's actions. But that's not it. I will have him watch this. What's more painful than watching the people you love endure the hurting for something you did." "Wait, he has a brother?" "Well not really, more like a foster brother so to speak. He's an elf, they both are."

After Thartel left his father's presence he thought back to what happened when Legolas arrived to his camp.

Flashback

Legolas got off his horse and walked over to Thartel and his followers. "Ah I'm glad you could make it my dear elf". Legolas just glared at the man who was threatening to take the life of his friend. And if looks could kill Thartel and all of his men would have fallen dead then and there. "Bind his hands" Thartel ordered to his supporters. They did as they were told to and took rope ang began to tie the prince's hand behind his back. They weren't being gentle and they wouldn't be even if they wanted to. They were to frightened of what would become of them if Thartel saw they were being tender. When they finally reached Thartel's residence they brought Legolas downstairs to the cells where they would keep criminals. It was not fit for the crown prince of Mirkwood.

It was then that the most stunned expression you could ever have seen crossed the elf's face. "Elladan" he almost whispered. "What is he doing here?" Elladan demanded from Thartel. "Your in no position to be making demands, but this one I'll answer if you must know. He made the same promise as you did."

End of flashback

**************************************************************************

"I'd like to wring his neck with my bare hands" Elladan vented. They had put Legolas in the cell opposite the other elf. "Now that would just get you a slap in the face" Legolas joked trying to lighten the mood but it was in vain. Elladan didn't seem to notice he was kidding. " I don't care it would have been worth it." The older of the two elves was sweating and his raven coloured hair that was usually straight past his shoulders was mused. It was obvious that the men had been beating on him. "At least Aragorn will be safe" Legolas said reassuringly to his comrade. "or I hope so" the pale skinned immortal added under his breathe.

****

Like it? Please r and r 


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for my original characters and I'm not making any money on it.

Summary: AU Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

****

Consequences

Chapter 5

"Father I would like to go with Elrohir and the other search parties to look for Elladan" Aragorn stated to Elrond. Elrond didn't really want Aragorn to go for fear that he might be injured. He wasn't as worried about Elrohir because he was a skilled warrior who could protect himself and others. Aragorn hadn't had training in fighting to that extent. "Please father I have to help look for him, I feel so helpless just sitting around and not contributing." The lord of Imladris saw the pleading look in his son's face and that was partially why he changed what his original answer would have been.

"Alright my son, you may go and help." This made Aragorn very happy. "You will be with the party that consists of Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor and a few of the finest trackers that Rivendell has." "Thank-you Ada" Aragorn replied with a grin. Elrond hoped that nothing would happen to either Estel or Elrohir because he couldn't bare to see anything malicious ensue his son, especially not now that Elladan was missing. "Oh Valar please protect my sons and bring them home to me. All three of them."

**************************************************************************

"You, shut up" Thartel shouted to the raven haired elf. Elladan was sitting in the corner of his cell with his knees drawn up to his chest, and he was singing an elven song to calm his angry soul. "Now" he screamed. Elladan looked unbothered by the man's words but he stood up and walked over to the bars of his chamber and looked Thartel in the eyes. "Nai Valaraukar tye-matar" Elladan snapped. (it means- may balrogs eat you)

Legolas shook his head when his friend said that because it was evident his friend would be punished. It angered Thartel that he couldn't understand his captive's words, but by the way the elf said it, it was apparent that it was an insult. 

"I'm getting sick of your mouth, you imp" Thartel howled at his prisoner. Elladan only glared at the man who has been keeping him hostage for almost a week. This only made his subjugator even more livid if it was possible. "Bring him to the torment area." the man ordered to his followers. It was obvious he was of some importance. Legolas tensed at the words that were spoken. He could only imagine what was going to happen.

Three of the men went into Elladan's cell. They grabbed him and started to bring him out of his cage. He didn't even struggle because he knew that would only make Thartel happy. Instead he walked without even giving the slightest notation that he was going to try and escape. The only person making noise was Legolas. "leave him alone" he cried, but was ignored. He hated the feeling of helplessness. He buried his face in his hands and began to weep. He slid down with his back against the wall. 

When they arrived to the room that was called the torment area Thartel whispered something in one of his men's ear and proceeded to leave. The three men brought Elladan nto the room and his eyes widened. It was indeed fit for it's name. There were weapons of every kind. Whips, bows, swords, spears, and anything else you could envision. "Thartel had business to take care of, so we get the pleasure of torturing you" the man called Laeander said. The men than started to tie Elladan down on a table so he couldn't move. 

Laeander than took three of the whips down off the wall and handed two of them to the others in the room, and kept the other for himself. Then all hell broke loose, and they began to thrash Elladan as if their lives depended on it. He held the screams of pain in. The whips were coming down so hard and one even hit his throat. He could feel his blood seeping out of him. Finally they stopped. But it was not the end. They then got some sort of powder that was stored in jars on a shelf. Laeander opened one jar and started to pour the foul stuff in the cuts Elladan had received. It felt like his blood was on fire, but he still wouldn't make a sound. This only made Thartel's men want to hurt him even more. Laeander started to turn a knob that made the table Elladan was laying on go in a vertical position. The cruel human then turned to his companions and said "I think we could all use some target practice, don't you?"

Legolas was getting worried, and he didn't know what to do. His friend had been taken almost a half an hour age and he hadn't heard anything from the room they had brought Elladan to. The price wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He thought probably good. The elf had no more time to ponder these thoughts because it was then he heard the pain filled screams he wished he wouldn't have to hear. "No" he whispered. "No". He stood up and walked over to the bars if his prison. "Tye-mancuva" he shouted to anyone who could hear him. (it means- I will kill you) "I swear it". He shook the steel bars on his cell to no avail. "leave him alone, please take me instead, please" he begged. But no one listened to him, all he kept hearing was his friend's pleas for mercy. He sat down again with his legs pulled to his chest. He had his head resting on his knees and his hands covering his ears trying to block out the sounds coming from that dreaded room. "Please Valar help him" he prayed

****

Like it? r and r please. Thank-you to all the people who reviewed my story.


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my own characters and I'm not making money off of it.

Summary: Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

Thank-you to all the people who reviewed my story:

Eck

MoroTheWolfGod

Earendilstar

Legilmalith

ShopGirl

Greenleafgirl

Consequences

Chapter 6

Aragorn was getting restless, because they had been searching for over two hours and had still found nothing. "Estel, I sense the uneasiness in you" commented Elrohir. "Maybe Glorfindel or Erestor can escort you home" "No I want to help" Aragorn replied. He was a little upset by Elrohir's words, so he walked away from his companions. Elrohir was about to go after him, but was stopped by Glorfindel. "Don't go after him, it's best for him to be by himself". Elrohir still wanted to go but he knew his father's advisor was right.

"I hope they don't follow me" aragorn thought to himself. "I just want to be alone". He had travelled away from where they were originally supposed to be searching. The Dunedin didn't know why, and he wasn't thinking about it when he did it. Then he laid his eyes upon a very light track of footprints. It wouldn't be noticeable to the eye, but since he had grown up around elves he learned how to follow the slightest clue. He was going to go get the others but something stopped him. It was a feeling he never experienced before and he didn't know what it was. So instead of getting them he just kept following the tracks.

They eventually led him to what looked like the remains of a camp. It looked as if they had tried to cover that they, whoever they were, had stayed here. They weren't very successful. He was about to go get his companions but was stopped again. This time not by that feeling but by a hand covering over his mouth, and an arm wrapping around his midsection. Aragorn was then pulled behind a tree. He saw men come out of their hiding spots, that consisted of trees and behind bushes. 

The person holding him then let go of him and shoved him in to a tree. He was not expecting this, so he could not prepare himself. Because of this, he stumbled and fell to the grassy ground of the woods. "Get up" the man yelled. Aragorn looked up at the person who screamed at him. "Who are you" he asked, for he could not place a name to the face. "Don't you remember me" Thartel asked in a joking manner. "Tie him up" he ordered. Aragorn tried to fight off the men coming towards him but to no benefit. He was still taken down. 

The walk seemed to take an eternity. His nose was bleeding, which made it hard to breathe. But finally they arrived. It was a rundown city, and the people looked as if they'd be happier in the Halls Of Mandos. Thartel and his group led Aragorn into a building that looked like a house. When they got inside it had the appearance of a residence. But then they went down two flights of stairs, and it no longer had the cozy look of a home. It was dark and dank, and the smell made Aragorn want to vomit. 

**********************************************************************

The screaming finally stopped, and Legolas stood up. He went to the door of his cell. He did not want to see what they brought out of that room. "Elladan, no" he whispered. He was barely audible even to him self. The dark haired elf was a bloody mess. The men that were carrying him then just threw him into his cage. "Let me take care of him" the blonde prince pleaded. No one else had, so this was something that needed to be done. The 3 men looked at each other, then finally granted Legolas's wish. They put him in elladan's cell and locked him in. "Hold on mellon nin" he said to his long time friend, hoping that he would.

"It's going to be okay" he said. Elladan then let a moan escape his lips. "Legolas?" "yes it is I". "Are you okay" older elf asked. Legolas let a small smile appear on his face at his friends words. "Yes I'm fine, and you will be too" he said. "You have to save Aragorn, make sure he's okay. "He will be" said Legolas his voice cracking at his words. "And take care of Elrohir" he said. "You can do that, you do a good job" "Legolas, I'm not joking, I'm not going to survive, you have a better chance of getting out of here without me." "I'm not going to leave you here to die" "Legolas…" Elladan said as he picked himself off the ground, but was interrupted.

"Let me go" Aragorn demanded. Elladan and Legolas' blood both froze at the sound of the voice that belonged to the man, they were both trying to save. Then Aragorn saw them. The only thing he could manage to saw was "no". 

r and r please


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story except my original characters and I'm not making money on it.

Summary: AU Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

****

Thanks to all my reviewers: Eck, MoroTheWolfGod, Earendilstar, Legimalith, ShopGirl, Greenleafgirl, Legyluva, Anthem, Patty, Luin, Nuin and Eren

Consequences

Chapter 7

The lord of Imladris was in an outrage when only one of his sons arrived home from the search. He knew he shouldn't have let Aragorn go with them. "What do you mean Estel is missing?" he demanded from his returned child. "W…well he...I…he" Elrohir began, experiencing a lot of trouble doing so. "He wandered off, after being by angered by our suggestions that he go home" Glorfindel intervened. 

Glorfindel was also feeling the guilt of the missing Aragorn, for it was he that told Elrohir to let him go. The remaining prince was grateful for the help he had received. He hated the idea of being the one to inform his father that another one of his children could not be found. "We looked for him, for both of them, but to no avail." Elrond's advisor and friend continued. 

The elf lord tensed at his friend's words. This is what he had prayed for not to happen. "Fine, we'll send more parties out at first light, for it is too dark to find any leads as to where either of them may be." The Peredhil then proceeded to leave the gates of Rivendell, where he had met the smaller group returning, to go to his study.

*************************************************************************

"Lock him up, and what the hell is he doing in that cell, return him to his own." Thartel bellowed angrily. "Yes milord, right away milord" an older man who went by the name of Pityon. "Don't patronize me Pityon" Thartel snapped at the man who was just trying to do his job. "I'm sorry sir, it will not happen again." He looked genuinely scared for his life. He opened a cell door and led Aragorn into it. Aragorn was still to shocked to do anything except let his mouth hang open at the sight of his brother and his friend locked up. 

Pityon then walked over to the cell that both Elladan and Legolas occupied. He opened the door and took Legolas' arm and began to pull him out. To the old man's surprise Legolas did not try to escape either. For this Pityon was happy. Satisfied Thartel and his guards left the room. The defence men positioned themselves outside the door that led into this prison. Pityon also left.

"Wha.. h…how" Legolas couldn't even form the word in his mouth to make the sentence he was dying to know the answer to. "What are you doing here?" Elladan finished for him. He was also stunned at the sight of his younger brother being here, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from finding out why.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Aragorn replied as a jest. "Estel, I'm in no mood for your jokes, now answer the question." Elladan hissed, he was very angry to see the Dunedin here and he was in to much pain to argue. "Actually, I'm not quite sure. He acted as if I should know him, but I can't place his face." 

"He lied, he lied. I should have been smarter and saw through him. I'm so stupid" Legolas stated. "Worry not, Legolas we were both deceived." " But it doesn't change anything, Aragorn is still here, and we were still captured…and… I mean look at you Elladan, it looks as if you've been used as target practise." At those words the Rivendell price let out a small bit of laughter. "And what pray tell, is funny about the situation we are in" "Well Legolas, I have been" and with that he continued laughing. At first the blonde elf was confused, but he caught on to what his friend meant. "That is not humorous Elladan".

Aragorn had watched this conversation unfold, and was bewildered the entire time. But he reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore. "Enough" he yelled. "I've had enough, I have now joined you in this situation, that you Elladan seem to find very funny, and I still know naught about it. Please for the sake of the Valar tell me" he finished.

"Okay, Estel you better brace yourself because this is going to be a long story and a long night." Elladan started, for he was the only one who knew the whole story.

**************************************************************************

Elrond had been in his study for a while now, and his son was getting worried. Elrohir made his way to where his father was and knocked on the door. The knock was so soft that only the sharp elven ears could have heard it. 

"Enter, Elrohir" said the concerned elven lord. His son was obedient and opened the door. Elrohir had changed out of his tunic and leggings that he had worn searching, into a fancier navy blue set and a long burgundy robe. 

"How did you know it was me?" the dark haired prince asked his father. "Father's instinct" "Really?" "Well that and I also know how a guilty conscience works" Elrohir remained quiet waiting for his father to continue. "Glorfindel was here earlier and he explained how Estel going missing was his fault. That elf takes to much blame on his shoulders, don't you think?" Elrond jested hoping to lift his son's spirit, if not his own.

"Yes he does" Elrohir said in a surprisingly serious tone. It surprised Elrond because he was usually very vibrant and full of life. "What is it that bothers you my son" the Peredhil asked very concerned, like any parent would be. 

"Glorfindel is not to be blamed for Estel being missing. For it is I that deserve the weight on my shoulders." He began the tears starting to come down his pale face. "What do you mean Elrohir?" Elrohir would not answer. That only sound that came from him was his laboured breathing and the hiccups that it caused.

"Please Elrohir, speak to me" the older elf begged his son. "I can not help you if you if I no not what is troubling you. "It is my fault that Estel is missing, I do not deserve your help." "You are my son, you deserve everything you need and more". "No stop, I don't deserve anything, especially being your son. What I deserve is to be condemned. It was my words that angered him. It was because of me that Aragorn left and now might be dead or injured somewhere we can not find."

"Elrohir, fear not, it is not your fault you brother likes to wander off" Elrond said trying to make his son feel better. "Stop it Ada, do not try to make me blind to the truth. It is my fault my words hurt him and he left. If he is dead it will have been because I was careless and inconsiderate and…I …" "Shh my son, it is not your fault" Elrond cooed as he brought Elrohir into a loving embrace.

"Tye-mela" (I love you). Upon hearing his father's words the elf pushed away from the eldar. "Why…how can you love me? How can you love the reason Estel is gone? I'm probably the reason Elladan is no longer here either." Elrohir backed away from his concerned parent. The tears were coming down heavy and hard now. The lord of Imladris was getting increasingly worried about his son.

Elrond went to walk over to his tearful child because he looked very unstable on his own. But he was to late. Elrohir collapsed on the floor of the study. The elf ran to his son's side. Elrond picked up Elrohirs limp form and cradled his head in his arms. The younger one's eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

"Glorfindel, Erestor anybody" Elrond cried for anyone who could help his son. Glorfindel ran to the room that his friend had called from and went pale at the sight. Elrond was kneeling on the ground holding Elrohir's unconscious body, his tears falling on his son. "You have to help him Glorfindel, you have to" "I will milord, I will do everything I can, and so will everyone else." He just secretly hoped to himself that they weren't to late.


	9. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my original characters and I'm not making money off of it.

Summary: AU Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

Consequences

Chapter 8

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Aragorn was so shocked when he heard that this was Thartel who had kidknapped him and his brother and his friend. Elrond had told him about Thartel and how he was the richest man in this city and that people flocked to his feet. He never thought that this man would go as far as to hurt the people that he loved dearly.

"You told me that he took you both under your will. Why didn't you fight? And Legolas I thought you were going back to Mirkwood to cool off. And Elladan,… I'm so confused.

The two elves smiled at their friend's immaturity. He sounded how a young man should sound. They also didn't want Aragorn to feel bad about them giving themselves up to save him. 

This time Legolas was the first to speak. "Estel promise you won't get mad" "I will make no such promise" "Estel" "Fine I promise" he said reluctantly. The blonde elf made a sigh of relief at the Dunedin's guarantee.

"Good, we made the promise because Thartel said if we willingly gave ourselves up, he would leave you alone. I didn't go back to Mirkwood because I had to come back here. Which also brings me to the fight we had. Thartel told me to leave on bad terms with you, I didn't mean anything I said." The blonde price finally got out all he needed to say and it made him feel a lot better.

"Apology accepted, I'm sorry too. Friends?" "Friends" Legolas replied. It was Elladan's turn to be perplexed now. But he knew he could survive without knowing what fight they had been talking about.

It was then when the pain from his abuse hit him. The dark-haired elf grabbed his mid-section and fell to the ground. In the process of falling the sleeve of his greyish blue tunic hooked onto the lock of the door. It ripped through his shirt and made a deep gash in his left arm. He laid himself in a fetal position on the cold cement floor of his cell.

"Elladan, are you okay, wake up" Aragorn shouted at his foster brother. Legolas also cast a worried glance at his friend. But there was something else that caught his attention. Thartel and two of his men entered the room. One of them was Laeander the other he knew not. "Well I see my little powder is working. It was delayed but working none the less."

Aragorn was to busy on his knees calling out to his brother to notice what was happening. "What are you talking about" Legolas demanded to know. It would be Elladan who answered his question. In between laboured breathes he said "After they cut me, they put some sort of powder in my wounds. It made my blood feel like it was on fire."

"Very good elf" Thartel said in a mocking tone. "What it does is shut down all of the organs in the body. Less vital ones first, so he can feel the pain of it all. And it does it slowly. He will be dead within two days. Now that they've been informed, get the blonde one and Aragorn. I want him to witness this one get tortured." With that he left and made his way to the torment room.

**************************************************************************

"Glorfindel, you know we need Elrond's help to heal his son. We still no not what has caused the prince to black out." the healer concluded, his name was Diego. "I know my friend, but we can not ask him to help, right now Elrohir is all he has." "But then who can help us?" Diego questioned.

"Send people out to find Gandalf. He may be the only other besides Lord Elrond who can save his son." Glorfindel answered to Diego. "Milord, may I ask where the Istari may be?" "He knows when he is needed, you will find him, I assure you". "Then I will send people right now" the healer said confidant in Glorfindel's words.

Glorfindel made his way to the houses of healing and to his surprise he saw Elrond leaning over Elrohir. He was shocked to see the lord of Imladris trying different herbs to heal his son. Elrond was definitely stronger than people gave him credit for. Most elves and humans that he knew could never heal their own child.

"I am having no luck my friend, nothing I try works. He has to be okay Glorfindel, he is all I have left." "Do not worry mellon nin, I have sent for Gandalf." "There was no need milord" interrupted Diego, who had another with him. "The party you told me to send barely made it out of the palace before they saw him exiting the woods". Elrond was very happy to see his friend.

"Gandalf I thank you for coming" "That is not necessary Lord Elrond, I am happy to help, besides I felt like a visit to Rivendell, now If I could have a moment with Elrohir." "Of course Gandalf." said Elrond. 

After about a half an hour the wizard called Elrond and Glorfindel back into the room.

"Have you been able to cure him?" Elrond asked truly worried. "I'm afraid not, what had happened to your son is more complex than I thought." Elrond and Glorfindel were both confused by the wizards words. "Continue" the elf lord asked.

"Well it seems he does feel guilty about the missing Estel, but there is more, much more. Elrohir is bound to Elladan in more ways that just being his twin." "Well of course, the two could always communicate without words" the peredhil said. "More than just that" Gandalf continued. "It looks like wherever Elladan may be, he is in a lot of danger and pain. Now I know this doesn't make it any better, but you must know. Elladan is in danger of dying and because of that so is Elrohir."

Glorfindel and Elrond both tensed at the wizards words. Neither of them wanted to believe it was the truth.

"Please continue Gandalf" Elrond asked. "Elrohir and Elladan are bound by their hearts and by their immortality. It was the gift that let them talk in their minds, but it could also be the curse that takes the lives of both of your sons. Elrohir feels not only his own grief but also that of Elladan. So Elladan will also feel his. The only way to save your sons is to find Elladan. If we fail they will both die."

****

Like it? r and r


	10. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for my original characters and I'm not making money off of it.

Summary: AU Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

****

Thank you to all the people who are reviewing my story! You guys rock!

Consequences

Chapter 9

Laeander and the other guards brought Legolas and Aragorn to the torment room. Once in there Thartel was waiting. "I've been waiting five years for this" "Can't you just leave him alone, you promised. Only weaklings can't keep promises" Legolas relented. "Oh I won't lay a finger on him, I just want him to watch you get the beating for something he did."

It finally made sense in Aragorn's mind that both Legolas and Elladan were here to save him. He heard what Legolas had said before, but now it hit him, and it hit him hard.

The fair haired elf noted the change in expression, on his friends face. "Estel" he said cautiously. 

"It never sunk in before, I mean you told me out there but it never sunk in. If Elladan dies it'll be my fault. You getting tortured will be my fault." "Aragorn, don't say that." "Ah, but it's the truth. You took the life of my brother so I will take the life of yours. But I'm taking it a notch higher, I'm also taking the life of your best friend" said Thartel

It took all of Thartel's men to restrain Aragorn. When they finally brought him to the ground they tied his hands behind his back. They then took another piece of rope and put it between his hands and tied the piece to a pipe attached to the wall. Aragorn couldn't even get a meter away from the wall.

Thartel and Laeander had to hold Legolas the entire time. Them and some others, that were finished with Aragorn, attached Legolas to the same table that Elladan had been placed on. Legolas felt the dried blood underneath him and it made him cringe, for he knew who it had belonged to.

Thartel and his men each got a spear and began to poke at the elf. "Stop it leave him alone" Aragorn shouted, but they weren't even paying attention to him. "Please" he begged. The men were stabbing in spots they knew wouldn't kill him, just cause him an excruciating amount of pain. 

"Elves are hard to break" Laeander noted remembering how Elladan wouldn't scream and now Legolas wouldn't either. "Oh don't worry, this one will be easy" Thartel replied noticing something hanging on the wall, that made a cruel grin cross his face. Laeander followed his boss' gaze and saw the same weapon. "Yes milord it will be easier." Laeander said with an evil laugh. Aragorn couldn't see what they were talking about, but could only guess when he laid his eyes on a whip that had small steel hooks sowed into leather.

*************************************************************************

After hearing what Gandalf said Elrond immediately started sending out search parties. He didn't waste any time. 

"I'm guessing when young Legolas learned of the disappearance of Elladan and Estel he went out searching for them on his own and still hasn't returned" The wizard said trying to make his long time friend Elrond feel better.

"Actually my friend Legolas left for Mirkwood a few days ago." A puzzled look crossed Gandalf's face. They were standing just outside the gates of Rivendell watching the parties leave. "Is there something that troubles you Gandalf?" "Well actually I just came from Mirkwood, and the young prince is not there."

"Glorfindel" Elrond called, him and the grey wizard were now both in the palace. At first Elrond had thought that something might have befallen Legolas on his way home. But that thought was quickly disregarded when Gandalf told him he came the way that Legolas would have went and there were no signs of a struggle or anything of that sort.

Glorfindel ran out of the houses of healing and just barely stopped himself before tripping. After regaining his composure he walked over to two of the elders. "Yes lord Elrond?" "Send word for Thranduil, that Legolas is also missing" "How?" the confused elf asked. "That is yet to be confirmed, now if you would please send for Thranduil" "Oh of course, I am sorry Gandalf".

**************************************************************************

"Stop it please, stop he doesn't deserve this, it was my fault" Aragorn pleaded with Thartel. "You had better shut up or he will get it worse" Aragorn was on his knees, which put a strain on his wrists which were still tied. The screams hadn't stopped and neither had his tears. 

In between yelps Legolas gathered enough strength to say this "do not cry mellon nin, this is not your fault…" He was about to say more but was cut off when the leather strap came down hitting him across the cheek, causing a large gash and even more blood to flow from his once fair face. You could no longer see his strong features for they were covered with blood. His blood. At last the pain was to much and he fell into darkness.

"NO" the Dunedin cried fearing that his frien had passed into the halls of mandos. 

Shut up, will you, he is not dead merely just unconscious" Thartel said in a not to comforting tone. "How about we leave the two friends alone to converse" Thartel said with a malicious cackle. He just wanted Aragorn to feel the pain even deeper in his heart.

Thartel and his men left the room and locked the door. Two guards were stationed outside the Torment Area for precaution.

Aragorn was still attached to the pipe and Legolas to the table so the Dunedin couldn't even get close enough to touch his friend and feel for a pulse. "Legolas please wake up, you can't die. Please come back it is not your time to go. I should die before you." "Nay mellon nin, it is not your time either" Aragorn was overjoyed to hear his friends voice. But it also saddened him to hear how it cracked. The elf was loosing to much blood, and no doubt he would pass soon.

"Legolas you must be strong, do many people depend on you for you to die. I don't know what we'd do without you." Aragorn said. "Too many people depend on you Estel, that is why I surrendered myself. I could never live if I knew I let them hurt you." Aragorn was crying freely and he could care less.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you Legolas, I'm sorry I brought this upon you. If I was any kind of friend I would have known that you didn't mean what you said." Legolas would have begun to cry if he was able. The tears were all gone from when he cried out during his abuse. His eyes were all glazed over, and Aragorn knew that was a bad sign.

"T'was not you who caused this. Everyone makes mistakes, and we all learn from them. People are made to be forgiving, and because this one is not, does not make you at fault." "But it was me who shot him, it was me who killed Thartel's brother" Aragorn replied. "Yes and you have learned from that mistake. You have not gone out hunting in the middle of the night since" They both let a small smile cross their face.

"We all make choices Estel and this was mine. I am glad that I made it. It is worth my life to save yours. We are all put here for a purpose, and I realize that this was mine. I fully accept it and am honoured to be able to help you go on living. But you have to promise me that you will." "Legolas, I don't know if I can, you were…you are my best friend." "And I always will be, but you have to make it out of here. You and Elladan, that is all I ask.

"Make me one last promise Estel" "Anything" he said in a whisper. "Alassea" (Be happy). Aragorn couldn't stop the tears that flowed even if he had wanted to. "I don't know if I can not knowing that it was my fault." Aragorn said shaking his head.

"It was not your fault, the blame for something can not be put solely on one person. Like I said we all make choices and its those choices that decide the outcome. If Thartel's brother was meant to die, he would have died no matter what you did. He had fulfilled his purpose and his time was over. And mine is also. I fulfilled my purpose, you are alive and will remain that way until your time is over. Now will you make me that promise. Get out of here both of you and be happy. Promise me." It was getting harder and harder for Legolas to speak and hold his head up so he could see his friend.

"I will try, I promise. But you must do me a favour. Hold on as long as you can. I found it here so my father must. Promise you'll hang on" "I have nothing left to hang on to, I am sorry" Legolas replied weakly. "You have to, please" Aragorn pleaded. "Let go of my life my friend, I have. Namariere" (farewell). And he closed his eyes. "No" Aragorn screamed seeing that Legolas' eyes were no longer open. He didn't know if the prince had indeed died or just blacked out. He couldn't see if there was a raise and fall of his chest. He prayed to the Valar that Legolas had just lost consciousness. "Please protect him, let him see the daylight again, please."

****

Like it r and r please


	11. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story except my original characters. J.R.R Tolkien owns everything else : I am not making any money off it.

Summary: AU Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing 

****

Thanks to all my reviewers: Eck, MoroTheWolfGod, Earendilstar, Legilmalith, ShopGirl, Greenleafgirl, Legyluva, Anthem, Patty, Luin, Nuin and Eren, LadyLenna, Orlandolover8789, and PokethePenguin

Consequences

Chapter 10

Glorfindel decided to ride to Mirkwood himself. He didn't think anyone deserved to witness the anger of Thranduil, especially someone who didn't know what was going on. He informed Elrond of his decision and left. It would take a few days to get to his destination, and he hoped when he returned with Mirkwood's king they would receive some good news.

************************************************************************

"Gandalf, my sons have to be found" "they will be, but it has to be as soon as possible." Elrond had sent out six search parties and so far five had returned with nothing but ill reports. He only hoped the last one would not be the same.

He would not have to wait long for the last one was coming up to the gate. Elrond and Gandalf quickly left the foyer window and went to meet them.

"What information have you acquired?" the lord of Imladris asked Kementari, the leader of the search party. "We found footprints my lord. They were not on the original path we were supposed to be looking, but we'd been having no luck so we decided to go farther." "Where do they lead?" "To a camp milord, we can't be sure whose footprints they are, but definitely not an elf." the elf concluded. "Estel." Elrond said to himself. "Send out more people to scan the area" "Right away, lord Elrond."

"Finally, some good news" Gandalf sighed. "I just hope it belongs to Estel" said Elrond. "Me to, my friend, me to".

Elrond and the wizard went back into the palace to see Kementari giving orders to the people that were going to be part of the search. "Kementari, may I have a word with you?" "Of course my lord, what is it?" "Well you see, Gandalf would like to help with the search, I hope that will not be a problem." Elrond stated. "No of course not, it would be an honour to have one of the istari accompanying us."

The company was about to leave when they were interrupted by Elrond. "Search everywhere in that camp, follow every lead no matter how small or insignificant it may seem. Also it has come to my attention that Prince Legolas of Mirkwood has also went missing. Look for any leads to him as well. Good luck and all speed to you." With that the companions left.

**************************************************************************

Thartel heard Aragorn's screams and went to see him. He and Laeander made their way to the Torment Area. 

"Well it looks like the imp isn't as strong as the other elf" Thartel said to Aragorn. "Take him back to his cell" he ordered to the guards who had followed him. "What about him?" Laeander asked motioning to Legolas' limp form. "Get rid of it". The guards had already forced Aragorn out of the room. "But milord, he still breathes." Those words outraged Thartel. 

"What, how, he should have lost to much blood by now, he should be dead" "The pulse is very weak, but there." Laeander looked worried to have to be the one to tell his boss of this news. "Fine then leave him here until he is dead." 

Aragorn hadn't heard Laeander's words, so he thought that Legolas was really dead. Going back to his cell didn't help the cold feeling in his heart, for there he saw Elladan suffering. He thought that too was because of him.

**************************************************************************

"This is the camp Gandalf." Kementari had led the grey wizard and the rest of the company that consisted of about thirty individuals, to where the camp was located.

"Spread out and try to find anything that can be of assistance to us" Gandalf ordered getting nods from all the elves. They had been searching for almost an hour, when Gandalf heard Kementari call his name.

"Gandalf, look of this tree, it has blood on it and at the stump. Human blood. It also looks like there is a trail that leads that way." He pointed in the direction he was talking about." "Good job, Kementari, everyone go that way" Gandalf commanded. Everybody obeyed his order.

They all mounted their horses and made haste. "I hope we are not to late to be of assistance" Kementari commented to Gandalf. "I'm sure we won't be. I can still sense life, but it won't be there for long.

**************************************************************************

"Elrohir can you hear me" Elrond prayed that his son could. "Return to me, it is not your time to go. You are needed here, do not go to the darkness" Elrond called in hopes that Elrohir could sense someone calling him. 

"Ada" came the groggy voice. "Is that you?" he asked. "Yes it is I, how do you feel?" "My heart hurts, and I feel like my blood is boiling. Am I dying?" "No my son you will be fine." Elrond hoped he wasn't lying to his son, but he couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't tell Elrohir that his twin brother felt the same way."

****

Sorry its short, but I have been having writers block. R and R pleaze!!


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story except my original characters and I'm not making any $ on it.

Summary: Au Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

****

Thanx to all my reviewers, you guys rock. Thanx to my new reviewers: randomramblings, Saint and NaughtyNat

Consequences

Chapter 11

When he was thrown back into his cell he hit his head on the bars, but Aragorn could care less. He thought Legolas was dead, and Elladan was going to die as well. 

"Please take me instead" he prayed. "They didn't do anything to deserve this." He was so caught up in begging for his friend's lives to be spared he didn't hear someone open his cell and enter.

He didn't even realize someone was there until he felt something cold on the back of his head. "That's a nasty cut you have there" the man said. Aragorn looked up to see Pityon, the old man who had been here before. "I wish I had the supplies to stitch it up."

"Why are you helping me" Aragorn asked puzzled. "Because unlike Thartel, I think what he is doing is wrong, but I can't help what I have to do."

"Well thank you" the Dunedin said still a bit shocked. He was surprised anyone in this place had a heart, or thought different from Thartel. "Don't worry about it, young man. I am sorry about your friend." Pityon said, the sadness in his voice being genuine. 

"Him, he is hurt a lot worse than I am, can you help him?" Pityon looked away from Aragorn to see Elladan. When he turned his attention back to the worried man next to him, it appeared that there was something he didn't want to say. "I am sorry, but I have already tried, there is nothing I can do for him. Thartel gave him that confounded powder and I know not the cure."

This put a strain on Aragorn's already hurting heart. It had been a day since Thartel told him of Elladan's fate. "Now if I could see that cut again" Pityon asked politely. "Do not worry lad, he is in no pain right now, he has lost consciousness. I am sure that doesn't help the anguish that you are feeling, but I am also sure that your friend wouldn't want you to grieve."

"I thank you for your condolences, but can I ask you a question?" "Of course lad." Pityon replied. "You said you had no choice but to do what you are doing, what did you mean by that?" 

Pityon looked away as if embarrassed by what Aragorn had asked him. "Well you see, Thartel's father Vegan…" he paused, and it seemed like he didn't want to continue, but he did. "He is my brother."

Pityon was going to continue but he heard Thartel coming so he quickly got his stuff and prepared to leave. "Be strong lad, your friends would have wanted you to." He left the prison area and didn't look back.

"How do you feel Aragorn" Thartel asked wickedly. "How do you feel after realizing that you are the reason your friends are dying, I would like to. How do you plan to live with your self?" 

He walked into Aragorns cell, and held his sword to the Dunedin's throat. "I hate you" Aragorn spat. "and I always will for the rest of my life no matter how short."

**************************************************************************

"We're close Gandalf, I can feel it." Kementari said. "I can to" the wizard replied. They were right. The company was only about fifteen minutes away from the city where Estel, Elladan and Legolas were being held.

The minutes seemed to pass like hours, but to no ones disappointment they reached their destination. "Do not go into the city" Gandalf commanded. Confused elves turned their attention towards him. "But why?" Kementari asked. "I think it would look a little suspicious if a wizard and a group of armed elves walk in there together. We will circle the village through the forest. That will lead us to the prison. That is my best guess as to where our friends will be held captive."

The companions made that their path. They knew they had to hurry, but they had no idea how fast they had to go. 

They had been traveling for about a half an hour when the figure of a house came into view. "Gandalf you said it was a prison, not someone's house that this path would lead us to." Kementari said truly confused. "Do not always judge something by it's outward appearance, t'is not wise my friend." This only confused the elf even more, but he decided it was best to trust Gandalf.

The group dismounted their horses, and left them in the woods. Four elves stayed to keep an eye on the beloved animals. 

The rest of the companions made their way to the house or prison, what ever it was. "To the back of the house" Gandalf ordered. All of the fair folk followed him. There they saw some sort of door. It was in the ground, almost like a trap door. Kementari used his sword to break the lock. He hit it as hard as he could. Doing this caused his long twilight coloured hair to fall into his eyes. He quickly brushed it away and moved aside so Gandalf could have a look.

He opened the doors to reveal a cement staircase. Gandalf led the elves down the steps. Once inside it no longer looked like a home, it looked like a prison. "Do not judge something but its outward appearance" Gandalf repeated to Kementari, proving his point. "Okay, I was wrong" Kementari said, realizing that he was indeed wrong. It was a prison.

The first borns followed the grey one down a long dark hallway. Stray rats moved out of the way as the group came through. 

**************************************************************************

"You know I was never really one to keep my promise" Thartel said to Aragorn, hoping that he would know what he meant. Aragorn knew very good what Thartel was talking about.

"I could just kill you and no one would ever know. I mean your 'brother' is dying and your friend already is. I could get away with it." Thartel said, whist pushing his sword deeper into Aragorn's throat causing the skin to break and blood to spill. "You will never get away with this. You will have all of Rivendell's and Mirkwood's wrath upon you, you won't get away with anything" Aragorn relented.

"See that's where you are wrong. If they knew it was me who has you, don't you think they would be here already, or maybe they just don't care. Or maybe elves aren't as smart as people make them out to be. They will never find out it was me."

"See that's where you are wrong" a voice bellowed. Thartel turned to see All his guards dead and Gandalf standing in the door way. With nothing else to do, Thartel grabbed Aragorn and held him as a shield with the sword still held to his throat.

"We do know it is you, and we are here and you will pay for the pain you have caused" Gandalf almost shouted. Thartel and Aragorn had walked out of the cell by now. 

"The only thing I'm not sure about is if there will be anything left of you for Mirkwood to punish, because I might take you out right now" Kementari yelled at the man who had caused his Lord so much misery.

This only caused Thartel to laugh. "Well then if you plan to do that, Mirkwood's king might be a little angry, for his son is dead."

No one wanted to believe what this madman was saying. No one wanted to believe that there was one they couldn't save.

"Then that will only cause our rage upon you to be greater" Gandalf shouted. That surprised the elves, but also Thartel and Aragorn to be surprised. Kementari had never seen him this angry. "You will perish by our hands" Kementari said, his words directed to Thartel.

"I don't think so" he said. "I will perish by my own, but so will he" and before anyone even realized what he was going to do, Thartel's sword had went through Aragorn and into him.

Thartel fell back, and since the sword was in him, Aragorn also fell. This only caused Aragorn more pain, his already hurt stomach. He cried out, as Gandalf and the elves ran to his side.

Kementari pulled out the sword, and pulled the Dunedin off Thartel. Gandalf knelt beside the person who had captured his friends. 

"It didn't have to end like this" he said. There was a pause before Thartel answered. "Yes it did. I had to avenge my brother's life, and I have, my time is over" and with that Thartel passed and would never return. He would join his brother and he would remain there forever.

"Oh no" Gandalf said as his eyes were set upon another cell. The cell that contained Elladan. He broke the lock and went inside. The elf's hair was matted and covered with blood. He had blacked out. Gandalf quickly crouched down and checked for a pulse. Thankfully he found it.

He picked up Elladan and carried him out of the cell. He knew as long as Elladan was breathing, his brother would as well.

"We have to get them both to Rivendell to be healed or I fear they will be lost." Aragorn refused to be carried, but he did lean heavily on Kementari for support. It made him happy to see Thartel dead, but also his guards dead. One of the guards that lay lifeless on the ground was Laeander. Aragorn was glad to see this man not breathing. He didn't deserve to. No one that followed Thartel did.

"Wait we have to get Legolas" Aragorn said wanting to turn back. "I am sorry Estel, but he is dead. We will come back for his body, but right now we have to get you home." Gandalf said. Aragorn wanted to argue, but he knew it wasn't wise.

**************************************************************************

Pityon heard the commotion, but there was no way he was going to help Thartel. No way.

He made his way upstairs to serve Vegan his dinner. This is what he had become- a servant to his brother. But he wasn't going to jeopardize the life of his only daughter. Thartel had her locked up somewhere he knew not. But he had been told to do his job or his child would pay the consequences.

Pityon knocked on the door to Vegan's room. "Come in". Pityon obeyed. "I just brought you your dinner milord" he hated to call his older brother that. "This is not what I ordered, Pityon" Vegan complained. "I am sorry, but this is all we had" Pityon explained. "Fine, and what was that noise, I can't stand the racket". He knew what the noise was but he wasn't going to tell Vegan, because he knew that would probably only get his daughter in trouble.

"I do not know milord" he answered. "Then what good are you, we give you a good job and this is how you repay me!" Vegan shouted.

Pityon had had enough, he couldn't take it anymore. "A good job, you call this a good job. I do not know what you are talking about dear brother because this is not a good job. And this is not a good life" Pityon was now shouting. He was shouting all the things he had to keep locked up for so many years.

"And you are not a good brother, first you kill my beloved wife, and lock up my only daughter, just so you could have me as a servant. You tell me every day if I do anything wrong you will take the life of my daughter. But you can't anymore, your guards are all dead, and so is your evil son."

For some reason Vegan just began to laugh. "Well I'm glad I already had it done then" Vegan said. "What are you talking about" Pityon demanded. "I'm glad I already had your daughter killed". This outraged Pityon, his only daughter, his beautiful daughter was dead. So without another thought he took Vegan's sword from off his dresser, and stabbed his older brother in the heart, killing him instantly.

He then left his brother's room and walked back down the stairs to the prison area. He didn't want to leave through the front door, because that would only cause attention to himself. Instead he would leave through the trap door. He was about to go when he heard a moan come from the Torment Area. Becoming curious he went there. His eyes were a bit blurry from crying, but he still saw it.

He saw an elf's limp form attached to the wooded table. He speedily ran over to it. He felt for a pulse and it was there. Pityon then undid the straps that were holding the being down. He recognized this elf as one of the captives Thartel had. He picked up the light body and whispered something to it. "I will not fail you like I did my daughter. I will get you out of here. I will not fail you."

****

Like it? There will only be a few more chapters, 1-3 at the most.


	13. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story except my original characters and I'm not making any $ off it.

Summary: AU Legolas sacrifices himself to save Aragorn but he doesn't know someone else did the same thing.

****

Thanx to all my reviewers!!!!!!

Consequences

Chapter 12

Pityon picked up Legolas, and he was glad that elves are light for he couldn't have carried anything heavier. "Stay with me lad" he said to the elf. He carried Legolas outside and went to the stables to fetch a horse. He picked his daughter's horse, for it was the only thing he had left of his family.

He put Legolas on the horse and mounted behind him. He wasn't sure where to go because he never left his city. But he had studied maps and he knew Rivendell was close, so they might know where he belongs.

**************************************************************************

Gandalf and Kementari made their way into the palace. Gandalf carrying Elladan and Kementari supporting Aragorn.

Elrond had seen them arrive and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Elladan and Estel. He walked to the healing room because he knew that's where his sons would be brought. "Diego, go get some healing herbs, especially Athelas, and lots of it" Elrond ordered. "Yes milord" the healer answered and went to go do his job.

Like Elrond had predicted, his sons were carried in by two of his friends. "They are going to need a lot of work Lord Elrond especially Elladan" Kementari commented. "I want to thank you, both of you for bringing my sons home" Erond said. "It was our pleasure" the wizard answered for both of them. Kementari excused himself to allow the elders to work.

"I am afraid to ask" Elrond started. Gandalf knew what he was talking about so he began. "I am afraid Legolas could not be saved. We learned of his passing upon arrival to Thartel's home". When the lord of Imladris heard this man's name he visibly got more angry. "It was Thartel?" "Yes but do not worry, he will no longer be a bother, he stabbed himself."

**************************************************************************

Pityon had been riding for a while, but then he saw the the Rivendell gates. He quickened his pace, for he knew this elf did not have much time. When he reached the gates the guards rapidly opened them , because they saw who rode with him. Legolas was well known in Rivendell.

"This elf needs help" Pityon said hoping he wouldn't be turned away. "Take them to Lord Elrond" one of the guards said to the other. The guard helped Pityon down, and lifted Legolas off. He then led them to the houses of healing.

**************************************************************************

Elrond heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he shouted. He was very frustrated and didn't know if he could take any more.

He would have to, because the door opened and he saw Legolas. "Lay him down on the table" he ordered. Pityon was about to leave, but Elrond called him. "Wait outside, I would like to have a word with you later."

**************************************************************************

Glorfindel and Thranduil were a little less than half way from Rivendell. They had been pushing their horses to the limit. Mirkwood's king was a little less that happy when he had heard of what had happened to his only son. They had left the day after Glorfindel arrived, to give him time to recover and eat something. Now they weren't stopping at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It seemed like an eternity to have to wait. At least that's how it felt to Pityon. He had been pacing outside the door since Elrond had told him to wait outside for him.

"You should sit down" Kementari said to him, noticing that this man was worried. "I don't know you, but you brought Legolas back and for that I am grateful. He is my friend" "Thank you" Pityon replied "but I might have been to late. I just hope we find something out soon."

As if on cue the door opened and Gandalf called in the worried beings. "How are they, are they going to be okay?" Kementari asked. "Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel are going to make a fine recovery" answered Elrond. "And what about Legolas?" Pityon asked. There was a pause that seemed to last a lifetime. "I'm afraid he has lost to much blood, he will not make it. I give him 72 hours at the most." Elrond hated to be the bearer of bad news but they had to know the truth.

Kementari wiped away a tear that fell down his fair face. He then walked down the hall to his quarters. Pityon seemed shocked. "It can't be" he said. Elrond wondered how this old man had become so attached to the prince of Mirkwood. "Sir if I could have a word with you?" "Yes of course milord" he said.

Pityon told Elrond everything. He told him of his wife, and his daughter and how he found Legolas. "I failed him as well" he said and he sounded ashamed. "You did not fail him. Because of you he will get to see his father one last time. Because of you he will not have to die in a prison." Elrond knew he was not lying to this man. They would be in his debt.

"Because of you he will be happy in his death. He will not have to suffer in the darkness on his own. Because of you he will get to see the daylight again. You will be blessed for your actions. You could have been like your brother, but you were not. You did what is right and for that you will always be blessed."

During the next two days, Legolas awoke and everyday Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn were always with him. They would never leave his side. Those 3 all felt better and only had scars of what had happened.

This day, Thranduil and Glorfindel returned. Elrond told both of them the events of the days that passed. Thranduil immediately demanded to be brought to Legolas. His wish was granted and Elrond led him to the houses of healing.

"Estel, Elladan, Elrohir could you please leave the room and come with me?" At first they were going to complain, but then they saw Thranduil and they obeyed.

"Hello my son" Thranduil said solemnly. "Hi ada" Legolas replied. "I am sorry" "for what Legolas". Legolas started to tear, but he continued. "I have to leave you, I am dying". His words also made Thranduil start to cry. "No your not, your going to be fine." Legolas smiled. "I could always tell when you were lying. But don't worry I'm not scared" "That's good, don't be" Thranduil said trying to be reassuring. .

Thranduil was holding Legolas' hand the whole time. "You accomplished great things my son" "Thank you Ada, I've always wanted to make you proud" The prince replied. "And you have, never doubt that". "At least I'll get to see Naneth (mother) again, I miss her a lot" Legolas said trying to be strong. "You tell her I said hi" Thranduil said, still weeping. "Namariere father" "Namariere Legolas" and with that Legolas' hand fell limp in the king's grasp.

Before going to Mirkwood for Legolas' funeral Galadrial went to Rivendell. She was worried about the condition that the twins had. After the death of Legolas she became extremely worried about them. 

"I will give you the choice" the lady of light began. "You can keep the ability to speak without words and also keep the danger of perishing together. Which would mean being extra careful. Or I can use the gift given to me by the Valar take away that threat. But that would also mean loosing that ability."

Elladan and Elrohir thought about her proposal for a bit and they decided. They could live without the ability, if they could still do the things they loved. And it was so.

Two weeks later the prince's funeral was held. Everyone from Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lorien was in attendance. Legolas was well loved and nobody would forget him. The last words spoken about him were by Threanduil. "As my son passed" he then continued in the sacred language "Laurie lantar lassi" (golden leaves fell).

****

The ever loving End


	14. author's note

****

Authors Note

I have gotten a couple of reviews telling me to write a sequel to Consequences.

I just wanted to let my readers know I have started one.

In case you would like to check it out the title is 'How Can I Survive'

If you decide to read it make sure you send me reviews!!!

Thanks

~*jUdY gReEnLeAf*~


End file.
